Mi regalo para ti
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: En su cumpleaños Draco recibe singulares cosas de sus amigos y conocidos, pero sin duda alguna nadie podía superar el regalo que le tenia preparado su esposa...


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

**_¡Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NESSY!_**

_La viñeta que te prometí... aunque había empezado diferente y terminé cambiando todo..._

**Una viñeta que se me ocurrió después de mucho pensar...**

**Espero que les guste, realmente no es mucho, me pareció linda...**

**Disfruten y besos :3**

* * *

><p><strong>"Mi regalo para ti"<strong>

El fresco aire de verano soplaba con suavidad, como si temiera perturbar la reunión que se llevaba acabo esa mañana. El jardín de la Mansión Malfoy estaba repleto de gente, caminando de aquí para allá, charlando, otros tantos bailando y más de uno comiendo las delicias que se servían a lo largo de una mesa. El ambiente era agradable para cualquiera, más aún porque ese 5 de junio se celebraba el cumpleaños número 24 del heredero Malfoy.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente elegante, amigos de Lucius, y algunos viejos conocidos que el joven heredero apreciaba. Sus viejos amigos de la escuela habían llegado, llevando con ellos peculiares regalos, regalos que solo ellos le podían dar al que alguna vez fue el príncipe de Slytherin. Las demás personas habían llevado cosas muy generales, incluso algunos le regalaron piezas de arte y dinero, como si le hiciera falta. Él se podía comprar todo aquello si quisiera, pero igual los aceptaba sonriendo como le habían enseñado desde que tenía uso de razón.

Pero cuando sus amigos llegaron las cosas cambiaron por completo. Draco se sintió menos presionado y ya entrado en ambiente perdió un poco los modales para hacer bromas intimas y reír sin tapujos. Blaise le había regalado unos calzoncillos como los que una vez por error se los había echado a perder, de eso hace años, Theo le regaló algo que Draco prefirió ocultar ante sus padres y su esposa. Su cuñada le llevó comida, más bien un extraño dulce que habían probado cuando estaban en su quito año y que él no había vuelto a encontrar, quizás porque en si era un dulce de broma que a cada probada sabía diferente y en ocasiones si mordías explotaban dentro de tu boca. Eran cosas ridículas para un joven de 24 años, pero eran sus amigos y eran cosas que le gustaban.

El regalo que más causo conmoción fue el de Pansy Parkinson: Un magipincel. Podía sonar sin chiste, pero realmente eran muy difíciles de conseguir y solo ella sabía que él había querido uno desde que se enteró de lo que eran. Los magipinceles dibujaban lo que imaginabas y luego lo volvían material, aunque las cosas duraban no más de 36 horas, para evitar que se crearan cosas malas e irreparables.

Si, sonaba ridículo, él podía tenerlo todo si lo quería, pero siempre quiso uno y Pansy se había acordado de aquello, aunque ya habían pasado más de 10 años de aquello. Sonrió a la pelinegra después de ver el regalo y efusivamente la abrazó.

—Gracias, Pansy – le murmuró sin soltarla, aun cuando su esposa la fulminaba con la mirada.

—De nada, Draquito – murmuró, pero tomándose el atrevimiento de darle un beso muy cerca de la boca.

— ¡Bueno, estos es una fiesta! - intervino Zabini al ver como la esposa de su amigo se ponía roja de furia — ¡Vamos a bailar! - animó, al tiempo que le indicaba a uno hombre que pusiera la música.

Lucius y Narcisa permanecieron sentados en su mesa, hablando tranquilamente como si a su alrededor no estuvieran un montón de jóvenes bailando y haciendo escándalo. De la misma manera estaban demás parejas de brujos distinguidos, así como los magos jóvenes se divertían. Al menos la mayoría, pues Astoria ya no encontraba donde meterse.

Sabía que Zabini había hecho con la mejor intención, pero jamás pensó que Draco fuera capaz de sacar a Pansy a bailar como "agradamiento" por un mugroso pincel mágico. Apretó su fino vestido con rabia mientras veía a su marido moverse sensualmente con la arpía esa que tanto odiaba. Estaba consciente de que era amiga de él y amiga de su hermana e incluso el Parkinson eran amigos de los Malfoy. No podía alejarla de ellos, pero tampoco olvidaba todas sus humillaciones durante la escuela, así como las muchas veces que la había hecho menos ante Draco. Claro que al final ella se había terminado casando con él, pero por mucho que quisiera a su marido y confiara en él, no podía evitar esos celos ni ese miedo de verlos juntos.

Sintió cómos sus ojos se humedecían y volteó a la mesa de regalo sin querer. Su regalo se había quedado abandonado... Claro, Draco había dicho que abriría lo mejor para el final, pero se había topado con lo de Pansy y luego su cuñado había propuesto el baile. Y ahora estaba ahí sola, igual que su regalo en la mesa, Draco les había abandonado por la serpiente esa. Volteó de nuevo a ver a las parejas: Daphne con Blaise, Theo con Tracey, ese chico rubio con Bulstrode, Goyle con esa pelirroja y sobre todo Draco con Pansy. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y se levantó con sus suaves y diestros movimientos para ir a donde su regalo olvidado.

— ¿Querida, estás bien? - escuchó la voz de su suegro, pero le ignoró. Tomo el pequeño regalo de envoltura plateada y se alejó de la fiesta, para perderse en el laberinto de la mansión. El laberinto en si no era muy complicado y tenía estratégicamente estatuas en honor a los miembros de la familia, en el centro había una de Brutus con su esposa y así como si fuera un árbol familiar se extendían otras estatuas hasta llegar a la de su suegro y su suegra, que detrás de ellos tenían un dragón emprendiendo el vuelo. Había una de Draco montado sobre una escoba, al parecer aun no la incluían en aquello.

Suspiró dejándose caer con delicadeza al pie de la estatua de su amor. No quería pensar en esos momentos, porque todo le recordaba que a unos cuantos metros estaba su esposo rodeando la fina cintura de Parkinson. Pansy con su larga cabellera azabache, lisa y brillante, como si trajera una capa, contrastando con la pálida piel. Pansy con sus curvas de modelo y sus fieros ojos negros, aun cuando su expresión seguía siendo tosca como la de un perro rabioso. Pansy la princesa de Slytherin que fue por casi 7 años la novia de Draco.

¿Por qué se había fijado entonces en ella? Pequeña, menuda, con tés clara pero no tanto como la de Pansy, de cabello castaño y ondulado, de tímidos ojos verdes y facciones curiosamente redondas que le daban siempre la apariencia de una niña tonta jugando a ser mayor.

—Te lo han dicho muchas veces ¿No? - se repitió a sí misma, apretando la cajita plateada contra su pecho —Eres una niña tonta jugando a ser mujer... en cambio ella es una mujer que se puede dar el lujo de jugar a ser una niña...

Ahogo el llanto en su garganta e intentó tranquilizarse, sabía que de no debía de permitiste aquello, ella era una Greengrass, ahora una Malfoy y no era correcto que anduviera llorando por los rincones por estúpidos sentimentalismo. De hecho, en otra situación no lo hubiera hecho, en otra situación hubiera buscado al chico más guapo del lugar para bailar con él y que Draco se molestara o en el peor de los casos hubiese bailado con su suegro, provocando la pena de su esposo quien enseguida le hubiera puesto toda su atención para que Lucius permaneciera aun lado de Narcissa.

—Pero no es por mí – susurró suave, levantando la tapa de su pequeño regalo —Es por ti...

Dentro de la pequeña caja había un par de zapatitos tejidos en estambre verde. Zapatitos suaves y con un listón plateado, pequeños. Zapatitos que había tardado casi un mes en hacer. Lo había planeado tondo desde que se enteró... desde que supo que estaba embarazada.

Había calculado el tiempo y sabía que no se le notaría tan rápido. Quiso hacer el tejido a mano aunque en su vida había tocado una aguja, se esforzó porque quedaron lindos para dárselos como regalo a Draco. Para que durante la fiesta todos se enteraran de que venía en camino un nuevo heredero de la familia Malfoy. ¿No era perfecto? ¿Qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños para un hombre que saber que sería padre? Pero tenía que aparecer Pansy...

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? - escuchó los pasos y no tuvo que voltear para reconocer quien era. Conocía esa voz a la perfección, la tenía presente y la hacía estremecer desde hace ya algunos años. Dejó su vista clavada en los lustrosos zapatos negros que se detenían frente a ella — ¿Astoria?

—No me gusta estar sola...

—No hagas drama – le interrumpió de mala gana.

—Está bien – respondió sin mucho ánimo. Por el tono de Draco deducía que estaba molesto con ella y no lo culpaba, se había desaparecido a mitad de la fiesta y ahora estaba hecho un desastre por estar tirada en el suelo llorando. Claro que el rubio no se ponía a pensar en cómo se sentía ella. No le sorprendía, así era él, raramente demostraba amarla, aunque cuando lo hacía... ¡Merlín! Era maravilloso y no lo decía por lo exquisito que era hacer el amor, si no por él joven se lucia en todos los aspectos cuando estaba de buen humor, rosas en la cama, lluvia de pétalos mientras se bañaba, escaparse a comer a Paris o Grecia según se le antojara. No se podía quejar de nada, en la noche la abrazaba, en las mañanas se despedía con un beso, claro que cuando se molestaba o andaba de malas era tan déspota y frio que era mejor ni provocarlo.

—Vamos y arréglate – ordenó fríamente. La castaña asistió, poniéndose de pie sin mucho recato y dejando su pequeño regalo tirado como si no importara, como si no se le estuviera rompiendo el corazón. Acomodó su cabello hacía atrás y sonrió falsamente, pestañeando un par de veces para que sus ojos enrojecidos se lubricaran y no se notara tanto.

— ¿Que eso? - el heredero Malfoy clavo su mirada donde estaba la caja plateada con los zapatos de estambre verde. Sin embargo su mujer no contestó y con todo el pesar de su corazón los pateó aun lado, tomando la fría mano de su marido para comenzar a caminar, pero aunque Draco dejo que se llevara su mano no se movió.

—Draco, vamos, los invitados te deben de estar esperando – le recordó, pensando que seguramente y sobre todo Pansy debía de estar esperando por él, ya se imaginaba la cara de la chica, seguramente molesta por que Draco la había dejado para ir a buscarla a ella.

— ¿Zapatos de bebe? - preguntó sin ponerle atención a las palabras de su esposa, soltándose del agarre para agacharse a recoger la caja que Astoria había pateado sin ninguna delicadeza. La caja se había aplastado un poco y los tiernos zapatos se habían ensuciado un poco al caer al césped.

—No importa – masculló, sintiendo una extraña sensación cuando su marido tomaba aquel regalo entre sus manos. Se lo había imaginado diferente, pero nunca nada le salía como ella quería, las cosas planeadas siempre le salían terriblemente mal, por el contrario las cosas espontaneas parecían tener mejor resultado y parecían agradarle más a su dragón de ojos grises.

— ¿Qué significa esto? - volteó a verla con seriedad, fijando sus obres de mercurio en las eternas esmeraldas de la joven mujer.

—Mi regalo – susurró apenada por todo aquello. Como dijo Draco, solo había hecho un drama y ahora le tocaba dar una maravillosa noticia en ese pésimo momento con él enojado y ella resentida.

— ¿Me ibas a regalar zapatos de bebé? - enarcó sus rubias y perfectas cejas sin entender, mirando expectante a su mujer.

—Si – atinó a decir, sin ser capaz de explicarle lo que pasaba ahí, mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo. Se sentía tan ridícula con todo aquello ¿Qué le hubiera costado quedarse en la fiesta y esperar? Que voluntariamente Draco hubiese tomado su regalo y que al abrirlo más de uno lo hubiera entendido, seguramente sus suegros hubieran sido los primeros en hablar y él hubiera entendido en un parpadear, pero no, tenía que hacer sus dramas de niña mimada y seguir culpando a Pansy por aquello.

—No entiendo – musitó con obviedad. Ella cerró los ojos sin saber cómo explicar. Tomó aire y miro el rostro de su esposo que estaba molesto y tenso, no le gustaba verlo así.

—Por esto... - se acercó lentamente y tomó la mano del rubio. Él se negó al principio, frunciendo el ceño en señal de que esperaba una explicación, pero la mirada temerosa de Astoria le convenció para dejarse guiar. Fueron solo unos segundos para que ella pusiera la mano de su marido sobre su vientre, presionando suavemente y moviéndola hacia los lados, para que notara mejor el pequeño bulto que comenzaba a crecer.

—Yo... - la boca se le secó, y no sabía si sonreír o llorar. Miró de nuevo los zapatitos verdes, hechos a mano, seguramente a manos de su esposa. Sintió una opresión en su pecho y ahora era él quien se sentía apenado por el trato que le había dado a su mujer, más ahora que ella estaba... — ¿Embarazada? - se aventuró a preguntar para confirmar que no era una alucinación lo que vivía.

—Un mes – susurró ella, soltando la mano de Draco.

El apuesto dragón de ojos grises se dejó caer de rodillas, sin reparar en que acaba de ensuciar su carísimo traje negro ¿Pero qué demonios le importaba su vestuario en ese momento? ¡Astoria estaba embarazada! Y él estaba aun impresionado con la noticia. Al estar de rodillas quedaba exactamente a la altura del vientre de la joven. Tomó a la chica de la cadera y sin ninguna restricción comenzó a repartir besos por su vientre. Astoria parpadeó un par de veces, nunca hubiese esperado esa reacción de su esposo, pero no pudo evitar alegrarse ante ello y sonriera ampliamente. Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, pero ahora de felicidad, de ver que Draco estaba emocionado con la noticia.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? - le reprochó con un tono tierno, aun apoyado sobre el vientre de su mujer, en ese pequeño vientre donde empezaba a crecer su hijo, su primer hijo... sentía tantas emociones recorrerlo.

—Quería que fuera tu regalo para hoy... - confesó afligida al recordar lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

—Tonta – masculló al tiempo que se ponía de pie para mirar directamente a la joven — ¿Por eso hiciste esto? Te viniste a llorar por pensar que los demás regalos habían opacado el tuyo – le regañó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Te pusiste a bailar con ella – recriminó, haciendo un puchero de molestia y vergüenza —No me gusta...

—Pansy es una amiga, no sé cuántas veces lo repetiré... - mascullo, rodeando a la chica para que no se le fuera a escapar —Tú eres mi esposa y aunque nunca lo diga, tienes que saber que... - cerró los ojos y tomó aire para armarse de valor, aun con el tiempo con ella le costaba trabajo decirlo —Te adoro con todas mis fuerzas.

—Lo sé, lo demuestras – le respondió, sonriéndole cálidamente y acariciando su mentón. Amaba escuchar aquello de Draco —Y yo a ti, te adoro con todo mi corazón. Por eso no me gusta verte con ella... preocúpate el día que te deje de celar, porque ese día significara que no me importa y... - comenzó a argumentar por culpa de los nervios, se sentía tonta con todo aquello. Acaba de escuchar las palabras más maravillosas de la boca de su amado esposo, esas palabras que pocas veces y le había dicho después de la intimidad... y ella le acaba de confesar que estaba embarazada, pero aun así sentía celos de Pansy, era tan ridículo.

—Cállate – le ordenó al tiempo que la besaba para evitar que siguiera balbuceando tanta cosa. Entendía que su esposa lo celara, Pansy tenía esa fama de ser una mujer fácil y aunque en más de una ocasión se había visto tentado a probar su cuerpo de nuevo, le había tomado tanto amor a su esposa que no era capaz de serle infiel. Claro que por cuestiones de dinero, negocios y cordialidad no podía simplemente mandar a la pelinegra a volar, además que era su amiga. Omitiendo lo de ser una zorra ofrecida, era una buena amiga con la que había vivido mucho, pero por ninguna razón podría ponerla a ella antes que a su mujer.

Astoria correspondió el beso, mascullando un "idiota" contra los labios de Draco. El beso duró más de lo que imaginaron, dejándose llevar por el momento y olvidándose de que necesitaban aire. Se abrazaron con fuerza y apenas llenaban sus pulmones seguían besándose con amor y pasión. Él quería dejarle claro que ella era la única que le interesaba, y ella quería transmitirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que confiaba en él.

Cuando el beso se rompió se miraron a los ojos, Draco pego el cuerpo de su mujer contra el propio, dejándole notar el estado en el que lo había puesto. De los labios de Astoria se escapó un suspiro y sonrió de manera traviesa. Él le regreso la sonrisa y rodeándola solo con un brazo, llevo su otra mano para tomar los zapatitos que había metido a su saco, los tomó y los paseo por el escote de su mujer.

—Quiero muchos más... - ronroneó preso de la emoción y la excitación del momento. Había colocado cada zapatito en sus dos dedos, el medio y el índice, haciendo como si fueran dos pies caminando por sobre el pecho de Astoria.

—Todo a su tiempo – le sonrió ella, tomando los zapatitos y quitándoselos para hacer exactamente lo que él había hecho, solo que los dedos de Astoria caminaban por el hombro y cuello de su marido.

—Soy impaciente – se defendió, pegándola más contra él.

—Aquí no – le advirtió, con ese mismo tono intimo que ya se había formado entre ellos. Así eran, algo complicados de entender, pero destilando la pasión y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, simple y cuando la situación lo permitiera.

—Vamos al cuarto – le susurró a la oreja, suspirando con pesadez.

— ¿Y tu fiesta? - preguntó confundida, creía a Draco capaz de olvidarse de todo para ir a hacer el amor.

—No me interesa nada que esté ahí... todo lo que me importa está aquí – le respondió con un tono más serio, pero sin alejarse de ella. La chica sonrió ampliamente ante aquellas palabras.

—Feliz cumpleaños mi amor – le susurró su mujer de manera mimosa. No se le había ocurrido otra cosa, de hecho nuevamente estaba llorando de felicidad y pudo notar una calidez en su cuello que le delataba que no era la única muerta de alegría.

—Gracias mi... mis amores – ronroneó aun estrechando a su esposa. No podía comprar aquello con nada, no podía sentirse más feliz... ¡Iba a tener un hijo! ¡Un hijo suyo y de la mujer que adoraba! Aquella noticia era el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido en toda su vida. Su mujer y su hijo eran el mayor regalo que la vida le había podido dar, tener a Astoria ahí con él, era más de lo que pudo alguna vez soñar.

—Vamos – le animó ella, moviendo ligeramente su cadera para recordarle a su esposo el estado en el que se encontraba. Draco jadeo suavemente y tomándola fuerte apareció en la habitación que compartían desde hace dos años.

Olvidaron la fiesta por completo, olvidaron los regalos y todos los invitados, ahora solo existían ellos dos, entregándose mutuamente, amándose. Hicieron el amor como pocas veces recordaban haberlo hecho, llenos de pación pero también llenos de amor. Draco era suave pues temía lastimar a su mujer, pero aun así habían llegado a culminar su placer de manera deliciosa.

—Te amo – le susurró Draco aun jadeante por los espasmos, girándose para dejar a su mujer encima.

—Te adoro - le susurró ella, acomodándose sobre su pecho como solían hacer. Las sabanas los cubrieron y las gruesas cortinas color verde no les permitieron recordar que afuera aún eran las dos de la tarde y los invitados se retiraban al deducir donde estaba el cumpleañero y su esposa.

Se quedaron dormidos, Draco primero que Astoria. Pues ella lo observó en silenció un poco más, sonriendo y besando su mentón. Ese había sido su regalo, entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma y la noticia de que serían padres. Sonaría estúpido, pero en su mente no pudo evitar pensar: "Supera esto, Parkinson" con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se quedó finalmente dormida sobre el pecho de su amor.

* * *

><p><strong>El magipincel es algo asi como lo que tiene Barbie Rapunzel... para los que se quieran dar una idea :3<strong>

**Espero que les gustara... criticas, ranas de chocolate, crucius... Avadas? Todo es bien recibido xD**


End file.
